


Fictober Shorts: Cold

by Lyrishadow



Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [15]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Prompt 15: “Not interested, thank you”Fandom: Mass EffectTitle:  ColdPairing: Egan Shepard / Kaidan Alenko ( a friendship)Rating: T (teen and up)Warnings/Tags:
Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977133





	Fictober Shorts: Cold

“Mom was right!” Kaidan exclaimed as they touched down in Noveria “I should have bought a sweater.”  
“A sweater…” Egan grinned “Over your armor Alenko?”  
“Yeah, be a sight warmer.” Kaidan shrugged as he scuffed in some snow with his boot. “And I have snow in my boot… wonderful.”  
“You don’t like the weather Alenko?”  
“I don’t mind snow, when I am dressed for it, Sir.”  
“Can we focus please?” Liara asked, “You two are busy flirting…”  
“Talking Liara, not flirting, trust me not flirting.” Egan shook his head. Kaidan still gave him a weird look but all the same, shook his head.  
“Fine, you two are busy fooling around and we need to find Benezia.”  
“You seem worried Liara?”  
“I don’t know.” she replied staring out over the rail at the Normandy that they had just left “It feels dark here.”  
“Yeah, it does. “ Kaidan stood next to her as Egan stepped over to them.  
“Liara, let me ask you one thing.”  
“Yes, Commander?”  
“If it came down to it, who would you shoot, Me, or your mother?”  
“Commander.” there was a certain amount of pain in her expression and Egan knew he had her answer already, he had been pretty sure if he hadn’t he would not have let her come with them. Kaidan looked on with curiosity.  
Liara took a moment, staring at the ground, getting her feelings and words in shape Egan thought.  
“I will not betray you, Commander. I will not put the trust you place in me in jeopardy; but if you are concerned I can wait on the ship…”  
“No Liara, it’s okay, I trust you.”  
“Perhaps I can reason with her, but if we cannot, she has done enough to deserve her fate.”  
“We will do only what we must Liara, it will be okay,” Egan answered, knowing that Liara was making a huge sacrifice by coming with them. “Let’s move out.”  
They made it as far as the end of the platform and loading docks surrounding the Normandy.  
“Stop!” two armed guards flanked what must have been a ranking officer. “Who are you?”  
“I am Commander Egan Shepard, a Spectre.”  
“Rubbish.” the blonde one said sourly staring daggers at Egan.  
“I will have to take your weapons.” the middle one said ignoring the guard who spoke.  
“Not interested, thank you,” Egan said calmly as both Liara and Kaidan charged their biotics up; a fearsome sight and not at all dependant on weaponry.  
“Don’t make this a fight!” Egan said as he glanced at Kaidan and Liara and sighed “Look I have business here, having my gun is important for that.”  
“Stand down! This is Commander Shepard, his credentials check out, and Spectres are permitted to carry weapons here."  
"You are clear to go in." The captain lowered her rifle, her subordinates followed although much less willingly. "I hope your dealings here are much less confrontational."  
They made it past and inside the lift.  
"Why do people always try To kill us?" Kaidan asked deadpan making Egan give a half-grin.  
"It’s the trying to take my gun that bothers me," Egan replied with a sigh.  
"Let’s get warm before we go anywhere else," Liara suggested.  
"After we check in with the Administrator," Egan confirmed.  
As it turned out reporting to the administration was a lot faster and more disappointing than they hoped.  
"Really hoped it would go smoother " Egan sighed "Just once I would like to have doors opened instead of having them slammed shut."  
"We can try talking to that other guy..Lorik Qui'in." Kaidan said trying to find something hopeful in the situation.  
Egan nodded "let’s get some warmth first."  
And that was how weapons still equipped the three of them sat huddled drinking hot chocolate on Noveria.


End file.
